


Happy Meals and Onions

by spicygoats (sugargoats)



Category: Attack on Titan, McDonald's - Fandom, Shrek
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 09:43:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5412095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugargoats/pseuds/spicygoats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a new clown in town, and Armin is smitten. Can Shrek win back the love of his life? or will Armin be in Ronald's arms forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Meals and Onions

**Author's Note:**

> this was written at around 4am in a group skype chat. please forgive me.

He flashes a smile. “Why don’t we go clown around somewhere more private?”

Armin looks at Ronald and sees the devilish glint in his eye. He has never been with another man before, but before he can chicken out, he blurts,

"Ronald. P-Please put your meat in my buns!"

What neither of them knew, was that Shrek was around the corner, and he had heard the whole thing. Just thinking that the love of his life might be with another man soon was too much for him to bear.

"Ay! Burger King! Get your Happy Meal away from my little blooming onion."

"Shrek!" Armin cried in despair  
"You can't do this!"

Ronald was confused, but his Happy Meal was still hot, so he couldn't back down now.

"Shrek. No matter what you think, Armin is not with you any more. Just take your Leg-Out of the race. You have lost."

"H-Hey! I can speak for myself!" Armin yelled, stepping in between the two much larger men.

"And I have made my decision." Armin looked from one to the other, trying to make it clear that this was his choice and his alone.

"I have decided... that I want to Supersize my meal today."

"Shrek. I want you in my swamp with Ronalds secret sauce all over us both." Armin cannot believe what he just said!

Shrek looked to Ronald, and then to Armin. He smiled.

"Well, why dont we see whats underneath all those layers then, My Onion."

And so they went.


End file.
